


In My Dreams

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve has a dream within a dream...





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishipallthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/gifts).



> This work inspired [**Inspiration (Sci-Fi Dreams Remix)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804774) by Neverever in the   
>  2019 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Exchange

Steve Rogers had a dream. 

Pearl Harbor had been attacked and the US joined the Allied Forces in the war. Bucky had joined and was getting ready to report for duty. Steve had tried and tried, and tried yet again but, of course, no one wanted a tiny, weak asthmatic with a limited life expectancy.

He dreamed of a battle with monstrous flying worms that were part machine. He dreamed of holes in the sky and men flying around in red metal suits. He dreamed of thunder and lightning. 

And he was a warrior, tall and strong, with a shield as a weapon. 

He woke gasping for breath. What on earth? 

“Wake up, Cap!” Tony put his arms around a shivering Steve.

“Sorry. It’s that dream again. I dream I am dreaming. I dream I’m me before the serum.” 

“Same battle?” 

“Yep. New York.”

“And you wake when dreaming you wakes?”

“Every time.” 

“Did you ever have a dream like that for real before the serum?” Tony had never thought to ask this question before.

Steve didn’t say anything for a moment. Then he nodded slowly. “I did. It was after Bucky signed up and the US was in the war.”

“And you never thought to mention it?” 

“I never thought of it. Do you realize this was like three - four years ago to me? I was _asleep_ from 1943 until I was defrosted. Once I got the serum, everything moved fast, faster than you could believe.”

“You dreamed of the future…” Tony said and let the sentence drift. He looked pensive. 

“I know that now. But how? Why?” 

*

“Do you think they will figure it out?” Wong asked Dr. Strange. They were watching Steve and Tony through a time window they’d created in the mirror dimension. 

“Probably not until they need to. They don’t believe in time travel yet. They will when they need to.”

“You’re sure?” Wong asked him. 

“We’re here, aren’t we?” 

“I was always here. You’re the one that turned to dust.”

“Well, I am here, too, so it works. It all works out. I told Stark that it would. Steve will remember the dream again when he needs to.” 

Wong smiled. “I’m hungry. Got any money on you?”


End file.
